Make me Smile
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Sasuke não entendia o motivo dos sorrisos de Naruto - Sasuke&Naruto - 30 Cookies - Completa •


**Naruto** não me pertence. E eu nem me importo com isso.

Fanfic **não betada**. Perdoem qualquer erro, por favor.

Espero que gostem. 8D

**

* * *

**

**Make me Smile**

* * *

Uma das coisas que Sasuke mais odiava em Naruto (e essa era também um característica bastante peculiar daquele idiota) era o fato de que o loiro parecia estar sempre sorrindo.

"Você nunca se cansa, não?", ele perguntou certa vez.

"De quê?", Naruto respondeu com uma pergunta, arqueando um pouco uma das sobrancelhas e desfazendo o leve sorriso que estava em seus lábios.

"De sorrir."

"Ah... Não."

Um minuto de silêncio se passa antes que Naruto complemente, dando de ombros.

"Na verdade, eu quase nunca percebo..."

Novamente o silêncio que Sasuke tanto amava e que às vezes era tão raro de conseguir com alguém como Naruto por perto.

"E você?", o loiro perguntou, insistindo em continuar aquela conversa estranha e cheia de perguntas que não fazem sentido à primeira vista.

"Eu o quê?"

"Não cansa de ficar o tempo todo com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou?"

Sasuke passou a página do livro que estava lendo, como se analisasse cada desdobramento que aquela pergunta tinha.

"Eu, diferente de você, não tenho motivos para sorrir o tempo todo. E não fico sorrindo para o nada."

Naruto simplesmente sorriu pela resposta mal humorada dele, enquanto Sasuke voltava a se concentrar no seu livro.

**X**

"Eu simplesmente detesto acordar com você sorrindo desse jeito pra mim". Sasuke falou quando acordou em um dia qualquer, observando que Naruto, ao seu lado, sorria como um idiota (o idiota que ele sempre fora).

"Sabe, Sasuke? Acho que seu problema é que você não sorri o bastante, entende?"

"Entender o quê? Que você acha que a solução para todos os problemas do mundo é sorrir para o nada?"

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas para a pergunta que lhe fora feita e, embora não ficasse sorrindo para o nada - como Sasuke muitas vezes gostava de salientar -, ele não discutiria aquilo com ele. Não ali.

Não agora.

"Não, Teme. O que eu acho é que se você sorrir um pouco, talvez pudesse ter um pouco mais de alegria na sua vida..."

Sasuke voltou a fechar os olhos, como se fosse voltar a dormir. Era domingo, no fim das contas.

"Uma vez eu li que quanto mais alegria você _comunica_, mais alegria _recebe_, mesmo que eu não entenda ainda como _isso _acontece...", Naruto comentou pensativo, algo naquela forma de pensar o intrigava.

"Essa não é uma boa hora para filosofias baratas", Sasuke resmungou, cobrindo-se inteiramente com o lençol.

Naruto apenas sorriu e se levantou para preparar um café da manhã para os dois.

**X**

"E então?", Sasuke perguntou alguns dias mais tarde.

"E então o quê?"

"Do que você está sorrindo _dessa vez_?"

"Do mesmo motivo que me faz sorrir todas as outras vezes, Teme."

Sasuke hesitou. Não queria parecer interessado demais nos motivos de Naruto, mas também queria se livrar de uma vez dessa mania que ele tinha de se importar com os sorrisos que aquele idiota dava, como se ele não tivesse nada de mais interessante para se preocupar.

"É você...", Naruto soltou após algum tempo, retomando a conversa.

"Eu o quê?"

"O motivo para eu sorrir tanto. Sabe, Sasuke, por mais que você seja essa criatura amargurada e que não gosta de sorrir, você me faz feliz."

Sasuke comentou qualquer coisa sobre ter que ir verificar se a secretária estúpida dele já tinha feito tudo o que ele pedira e saiu, resmungando e corando um pouco por "ter que ouvir aquelas baboseiras de Naruto logo pela manhã", mas a verdade é que ele não conseguia encará-lo naquele momento.

Se tivesse tentado, talvez tivesse observado o sorriso radiante que Naruto dera ao notar que conseguira deixar o todo-poderoso-Uchiha sem jeito.

E eram aqueles pequenos momentos entre eles que faziam Naruto se sentir leve e alegre o suficiente para sorrir.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Ah, quase pari essa fic. Não que ela seja grande coisa, o problema é que eu não conseguia definir o que queria, se queria alguma coisa fluffy, ou uma coisa mais voltada pro drama, ou se faria uma comédia, com uma tirada "genial" do Naruto no final, ou se... Enfim, acho que já deu pra entender.

Acho também que acabou ficando uma coisa fluffy, embora eu leve mais jeito pro drama. Acho. Well. Minha primeira Sasuke&Naruto. E meio que primeira shounen-ai/yaoi/boys love também. Então, eu peço perdão, porque acho que não levo muito jeito (mas eu vou continuar tentando, porque meu sonho é escrever uma Gokudera&Yamamoto e... Hm... Vou parar de falar, porque acho que isso não interessa, certo?). Eu só estou meio insegura, fato.

Mas eu espero que gostem dessa minha humilde historieta.

É isso.

E se forem favoritar, peloamordeDeus, deixem qualquer reviewzinha de nada, que é deprimente quando uma pessoa favorita sem deixar pelo menos um "gostei" ou "boa fic" ou qualquer outra coisa. (Só pro caso de acontecer).

*** 30 Cookies; Set Inverno; Tema 27 - Alegria.**


End file.
